The Red Crown Around Your Door
by Spark the Clairvoyant
Summary: I'm useless to this world." "No One's Useless." Zidane didn't know how right he was when he found himself in a strange world that he didn't understand. T for language and mentions of multiple genocides.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy IX or Fullmetal Alchemist. They belong to Square Enix, Hiromu Arakawa, and Hironobu Sakaguchi, among others whom I cannot remember at the time. The title is derived from the song "The Messenger," which is composed of one of the main melodies of Dissidia.**

* * *

"I'm useless to this world."

The words stung Zidane. No one was useless. Not even Kuja. He must have had several useful skills. "No one's useless," He said. "Y-you helped us escape, remember?"

Kuja's eyes were glazed. It took a long pause for him to register something was said. "After you and your friends beat me, I had nothing left." He managed to rearrange his face to express discomfort with what he said. "Nothing more to lose. Then." He reached one of his hands out above him weakly. "I finally realized what it means to live." His head rolled to the side. "I guess I was too late." His eyes closed and hand dropped limp onto Zidane's lap.

He almost jumped back in shock. "Hey!" He lightly slapped Kuja's face. "Don't go dying on me, alright? Kuja! Wake up. Tell me you're fine."

"Get out," Kuja said, his eyes bursting to life briefly.

Zidane tried to get out "What's going on?" But he realized what was occurring. The remaining life of the Iifa tree was collapsing in on the spot where he was sitting. There was no way he could escape it now.

He felt Kuja grab onto his waist and then there was nothing.

Were they dead? He never expected death to feel like this. It would have felt more like what happened earlier. But this? This was different. All around him were… _things_ he couldn't quite decipher. He could still feel the weight of Kuja on his lap. The further he went, the more he could understand, and the lighter the weight was. He could stand up, and move towards the exit, where Kuja stood, hand extended, with a cocky smile on his face.

Kuja must have helped him again. He took the hand and found himself in a dirty alleyway. Was he back home in Lindblum?

_Couldn't get you there, it seems._ Kuja's voice rang in his head.

"Kuja! What did you do?"

The face flashed for a moment with shame. _Just tried to get you out of the way, about halfway to Black Mage Village. I don't know where we are either._

Zidane shivered. "Where are you?"

_I'm in you, I think. Just my soul, or the soul I took as my own, though. The body is most definitely gone._ Zidane went to protest. _I didn't plan this. I just wanted to… be the hero for once. I don't want this any more than you do. I want to just rest in peace, finally._

Zidane shook his head. No use getting angry at Kuja for something he – allegedly – didn't control. He'll get mad at him when he had proof. He took steps out to exit the alleyway only to return to hiding in the shadows. People dressed differently in this place. He would stick out dressed as he was. Many of the people were dressed in blue suits, some sort of military?

Some moved towards the alleyway itself. He just got here, didn't he? He scrambled to find a place to remain out of sight.

A blond woman – or he assumed she was, despite the very short hair – and a dark-haired man walked in, the man somehow holding a flame close to his fingers. They spoke among themselves in a language he couldn't understand. Some terms were repeated, but they seemed to be little more than personal names. However, one word both used, especially when studying a crater near where he was sitting, was "Alchemy." Could it mean magic?

He watched intently as the two left the alleyway. He wasn't certain it was safe any longer. He looked for a fine, a grate, something that would allow him to reach the roof tops and find a new place that was safe for him to hide. He found a large covered bin he could jump on. From there, it was easy to reach the roof of one of the buildings that lined the alley.

He was alone in a strange world where he couldn't speak the language. The first was bad enough. He was always scared when he was alone, even in his dreams. He once dreamt that he was alone after falling into a trap. That had to have been the worst time.

_You're not alone._ Kuja's voice echoed in his head. _You never will be again. I'm here_.

"I know," Zidane said. "And that means I'd probably be better off alone." He saw a small shop closing for the night. A general store. He waited for the man to leave and the street to empty. It wasn't that long.

He broke in and grabbed some food. He wouldn't starve. A rack with simple quilts stood in a corner near the counter. Taking one would be a good idea as well. He wouldn't freeze either. Something to cover his out-of-place clothes could wait for another day. He left the building, frowning at how obvious he felt it was he got there. With the food wrapped in the blanket, he climbed back onto the strange maze of rooftops, finding a place to spend the night, away from the store. It didn't take too long to find one he considered perfect for hiding in.

He wrapped himself in the blanket and started eating the loaf he recognized as bread that he had stolen. If only he could find a way home.

* * *

"Sir!" Sergant Major Kain Fuery ran in to Mustang's office. "Sir! Urgent news." Hawkeye, sitting at a desk to one side, looked at him, then over to Mustang

Mustang stopped his inattentive stare and looked at Fuery. "What is it Fuery?"

"During a communications relay from central, the coding stopped. It was only a moment, but there was a clear static."

Mustang shook his head in disbelief. "Are you sure it had nothing to do with the lines?"

"Breda and I checked them. They're perfectly fine, sir."

"Show Hawkeye and me where you were when you heard this static." He pulled on his coat. Hawkeye gave a stern look at him, but put on her overcoat as well.

Fuery nodded and walked out, walking through the plain halls of the headquarters to the communications room. Hawkeye looked over to a window. "It seems that you were not the only one who recognized the strangeness of what occurred."

"Other troops are scattered, aren't they?" Mustang said.

Hawkeye nodded. "Yes sir."

Mustang turned to Fuery. "Just which line were you receiving a transmission from, Fuery?"

"It was from Central, sir."

Mustang nodded and walked out the door. "Are you two coming?"

Fuery looked at Hawkeye. "Don't think I should," he said.

Hawkeye nodded and followed Mustang.

"Sir, where are we heading?"

"To where the cable where a transmission from Central would come from," Mustang said. "It is likely the best place to look for an answer."

Hawkeye wasn't certain what he expected to find where he was going. It surely could have just been an electrical storm. The chill of the evening air hit her in full force as they left the building, making a tight turn and staying close to the wall of Central.

"What brings Mustang out?" One of the men nearby said.

Mustang gave a smile and a nod passing on. He turned into a corner at the end of the building, where it met the housing of civilians. He started a small fire. Even though the sun was only in the later phases of setting, he felt he needed it.

She was shocked by what she saw, a large crater was in a wall. At the same time, it looked like someone simultaneously was breaking out and coming in. "Do you think it's Alchemy, sir?" She asked.

He shook his head. "It's almost like it, but something's wrong. It's like someone tried to fix what occurred, but had no understanding of the laws."

"But wouldn't he still be held by the laws, even if he didn't know?"

"That's what scares me about this Alchemist, Hawkeye. Whoever this is happens to not be using Alchemy."

Clang. She looked over to where the noise was. A long, thin tail pulled into the darkness.

"Was that him?" Mustang asked.

"Just a stray dog," She said. "Or perhaps a large cat. I don't see much here, sir, to lead us to the alchemist that did this."

He nodded. "He's probably gone by now, anyway," Mustang said. "You're dismissed, Lieutenant."

She saluted. "Sir."

The fuss about the strange occurrence would likely be gone by morning.


	2. Chapter 2

He stole to survive the days, still thankfully countable on one hand. He was yet unable to find clothes that vaguely pleased him. He'd find some fabric and make his own, were it not Ruby who made the clothes of Tantalus. He didn't understand exactly how one was capable of using a needle and _not_ pricking oneself. Even Kuja was unable to explain the idea to him. He found food he preferred, and food he would rather stay away from when he wandered the city with little more than the blanket covering him.

He also realized that he was more awake at the night, rather than the day.

_Are you sure you want to build a fire?_ Kuja asked. _Someone might see it_.

Zidane gave a colorful thought about what he thought of others who were awake at the time he was, and that he was fully aware that he might very well apply to some of the categories presented. _Basically_, he thought. _Were they to see me building this fire, they would have to explain why they were out at this hour_.

He felt the heavy sigh Kuja gave at his insistence for warmed food. Zidane took a match he liberated from a restaurant and struck it, watching the fire glow bright as he placed the match into the timber.

He clapped his hands together gleefully at the prospect of the meat buns he stole the previous night, ignoring the static discharge he felt as his hands removed themselves from one another. He grabbed one, and when he reached for the sheet he wanted to place between it and the fire, it changed its shape. It molded itself in strange ways, only to end up shaped like a chocobo. He had a bit of a laugh at the shape, but it still surprised him.

Magic, he just performed magic. He never could before, beyond stagecraft, but that was more take a handful of glittery powder, throw at Baku. Watch as Baku pretended to be in pain. There was only one way he could have done so.

_Dammit! You liar!_ He shouted at Kuja. _You said this wasn't your plan, but look, I'm doing magic_.

He felt Kuja's pleasure. _I told you, I don't want your body, but with this… I might just be able to get you home. But you need practice_.

_Practice, Kuja? Why, so you can more easily control me?_

Kuja seemed to disagree. _This isn't quite magic, Zidane, but it is similar enough. Never thought you would go for practicality over style, though_.

Zidane was confused.

_You're not ignoring basic facts of nature, such as the inability to create or destroy matter or energy. Magic has found the workaround to that. This is something more basic, almost a predecessor to it._

_So you want to teach me magic to help me out?_

Kuja felt frustrated. _I want to teach you to hone what you did. Your "Proto-Magic" I guess you can say. It's similar enough that I figure the gift could easily work the same way._

Zidane blocked Kuja's near-nonsensical ramblings and wandered around the quiet town, eating the chocobo-shaped bun. He looked around the stores in tonight's area. One caught his attention. In the shop display, a book, with words he couldn't read, had a picture of a strange circle on it. Whether from Kuja or himself, he was drawn to it. He once thought he saw a rune like that near Vivi when the mage casted spells.

_Kuja, this look like something that might help in some ways?_ He focused on recreating the image of the book in his mind.

Kuja made contemplative sounds before agreeing. _Do your thing, Zidane_.

He looked around for an entry point, and any possible witnesses. After confirming a good place for the first and the lack of the second, he moved in.

* * *

In addition to the many diagrams in the books, Kuja seemed to understand several of the words as well. He claimed them as an ancient dialect of Terra's. He tried teaching Zidane the basics, but the thief proved a tough student. At the same time, Zidane managed to pick up the spoken language easier, when he hid in the shadows listening to the men and women walk by.

However, Zidane was learning the written language as well.

"This word," Zidane said pointing at one. "It's a-l-ke-mie. Alchemy. It shows up often."

_Perhaps there's a word for what you can do,_ Kuja touched with a sarcastic tone.

Zidane smiled. _I like how it looks. Better than the word "Magic" by far._

Kuja cursed.

"You wish you could do that, don't you?"

_Shut up. There, that circle. The one on the top right_.

_What about it?_

_Your nocturnal days are over if you can work it._

Zidane shook his head. "It makes clothes?"

_Provided you get the fabric. Remember, you can't make things like I can._

"I find some of this convenient, Kuja, the circles. They're similar enough that you recognize them."

_Magic is magic, no matter the world. It just seems this world is backwards enough that it hasn't yet managed to avert physics._

_But, you can read the text,_ Zidane thought. _Explain that_.

_Coincidence_.

* * *

Unlike clothes, Zidane was far less picky when it came to fabric. He found a nice thick woven fabric that was in his favorite color, and a large amount of it at that. Kuja thought he had too much, but he could always find other uses for any excess. Kuja was very playful at the moment. Zidane could feel the soul dancing through him.

_What is it Kuja? I'm trying to prepare this circle. Can't you help by not being so distracting?_

He felt a shook head. _I think you should try what you did with the bun._

"Kuja, you're speaking nonsense."

_See the array in your mind, how you want the cloak to end up. Humor me Zidane and try this._

Zidane closed his eyes. Long, wide sleeves on a hooded cloak. The rim touching his ankle, enough to mask the movements of his tail, something that seemed to stand out far too much in this world. Above it, he pictured the circle in the book, the lines came next. He finished with the runes.

_Clap your hands, think of the energy flowing through, then put your hands on the fabric._

Zidane was surprised by the bright light that emit from his hands as he put them on the fabric. He removed them in shock, feeling the fabric reshape itself, cutting in some areas, drawing the threads from the remnants to seal the separate pieces, and sewing them together. He was quite pleased with the result and put it on quickly, surprised at how well the coat fit him. He ran into the street to let the rare lit street lamp shine on his new disguise. He took a look and frowned.

"I thought I picked blue fabric, Kuja," Zidane said annoyed when looking at the coat's arm. "Why is this not blue?"

_You're stealing at night, and you've yet to start a fire since you discovered that you can use "Alchemy." You must have grabbed the wrong color by mistake._

It wasn't worth it to argue with Kuja. And he didn't need two coats. He'd just have to accept the coat he had, in a color he wasn't fond of.

_You're right, it's not a color you can hide easily in. You'll be getting quite the bit of attention._

"I'd get more if I took it off," Zidane said idly. "I'll keep it."

He walked back to his corner, with the spare food and extra quilt. Tomorrow, he'd go out in the day.

It was strange though. He thought he heard a woman say some words as he admired his handywork.

"Full Metal."

* * *

**A/N: I normally don't give these, but oh well, I'm surprised I got attention on this. Which is a turned-serious doppelganger crossover (At least that's what my crossovers based on my original inspiration are called on TV Tropes.) as this chapter is not shy to admit it being. There'll be several light parts in this, some almost humorous, but I've already plotted most of this story and have it written to about the halfway. It'll be about 10 chapters if it doesn't try to go places it shouldn't and linger on dialogue, and so, for the two people who I know are watching this, thank you so much for making me feel welcome into two old fandoms of mine that have been on the shelf gathering dust for a while until about four months ago.**

**Next Chapter: Kuja starts his "Evil" plan to get Zidane back to Gaia, the other short blond alchemist makes his first appearance, and Zidane finally interacts with someone other than Kuja. Tune in… whenever I get the kinks out of where I want the dialogue to go for the next chapter of "The Red Crown Around Your Door"**


	3. Chapter 3

"You saw Fullmetal?" Mustang asked Riza the next day.

Riza shook her head. "I did not say that sir. I said I saw someone who looked like Fullmetal. We are both aware that Fullmetal is elsewhere.

Mustang shook his head. "We do not have a tolerant relationship anymore. He seemed to change his mind about me the day he became a State Alchemist himself. He could very well be shirking his duties."

"I find that an unlikely theory, sir. His brother seems to remind him of his promises. This figure was alone."

Mustang paused. "You have a point Lieutenant. Even if he were to avoid me, he would not intentionally leave his brother alone, as your account would imply. It seems that he's got someone imitating him.

* * *

Zidane looked at the list of ingredients he found in a book he stole recently. It was quite impressive, especially considering the fact that the owner did everything possible to hide it.

"This looks complex," he mused aloud. "And why would I need limes?"

He could feel Kuja's annoyance. _Not limes, lime, it's a kind of mineral._

"It says something about people here… I don't have to kill any, do I?"

A shook head fluttered through his memory. _It probably is just saying it takes us to that place you saw when I forced us here_.

Zidane nodded. _So where can I get these things?_

* * *

"Sure you don't want to head to Central, Al?" Ed asked. "The last train of the day is leaving in ten minutes."

Al shook his head. "You need to debrief the Lieutenant Colonel, brother. We can head to Central tomorrow."

Ed growled something under his breath.

"I know you don't like it, brother."

Ed looked around, the usual stares among the civilians were more hostile than usual. That was odd, he thought they would have gotten used to him by now. He ignored it and went over to a stand.

"A half-dozen skewers of the beef, please," he said with a grin.

The man glared at him, but seemed willing to get him what he asked for when he laid the money down.

"Where'd you get the coinage kid?" The vendor said. He could have been wrong, but there seemed to be spite in the voice.

Ed shrugged. "From the government."

The man laughed.

"I'm being serious," he said, grabbing one of the skewers and pulling off a ball. "I'm the Full Metal Alchemist."

"Fullmetal Alchemist," the man said. "Really?"

Ed nodded. "Of course. Who else could I be?" He reached to take a bite of the Xingese grilled meat balls he bought when the man took it from him.

"A dirty thief!" The man shouted.

Ed tried grabbing his snack back. "I paid for that!"

The man glared. "You're just rubbing it in. So you're a state Alchemist. We'll see how your superiors feel about you abusing your power."

"Brother!"

"Help me out, Al,"

Al looked around at the other people. It seemed that the strange thief had stolen from many others. "I can't really do much, it seems, except plead your case to the Lieutenant Colonel."

Ed looked around frantically at the others, but nothing came of it. The thief had stolen from most of them, it seemed. In the crowd as he was dragged away, he thought he saw a kid in a red coat joyfully eating the Xingese fried balls he paid for; waving a gleeful thanks, but when he looked at the place again, the kid was gone.

* * *

"What is the meaning of this?" Grumman said, seeing Ed pulled in by a vendor.

"This kid has been thieving from the townspeople for weeks, now," The vendor said.

"Lieutenant General," Ed said. "It's not me. There's a kid, he looks like me, and even copied my jacket! I'm being framed."

Grumman looked at him. "I'm not certain if this story is true, and an uncanny resemblance… convenient, isn't it. There's one thing I can do. See if the thief stops if you are incapable of leaving the building."

Ed moved to form a blade with his automail arm, but Al stopped him.

"Brother, don't. You're making yourself look guiltier if you do that. Please, just cooperate."

Ed gave a discontent sigh. "Fine, but I hope Mustang appeals for me.

* * *

"You had Fullmetal arrested?" Roy asked as he moved the knight to capture a pawn.

Grumman nodded. "I know he reports to you for the time being, but there's been a string of thefts for months now. I've got the list here." Grumman handed a sheet of paper to Mustang. "Some of the ingredients appear to have more use in alchemy, so I feel you should have a look." He moved a different pawn. "Do you think this thief is the same as the alchemist that caused that energy surge?"

Mustang took a moment. "Perhaps, but… no."

"What is it?"

Mustang frowned. "Some of the items that aren't usual for a beginning alchemist, but all of these recent thefts," He marked a section with a pen. "Either exist as, or can derive ingredients for a human body."

"Why would Fullmetal try to do that?"

"He isn't. But somewhere, there's a beginning alchemist who is only teaching himself so he can try to transmute a human being."

"What is he missing so far?"

"Amonia, lime, sulfur, and iron, mainly. Send men out to places where these can be found. I'll send my own men as well."

* * *

_So, how about we get some more ingredients, tonight?_

Zidane shook his head. _That's a damn ridiculous idea. The people in this town noticed my thefts. They noticed __me__ when I tried stealing in daylight. We're lucky they found someone else to blame._

_He looks quite like you_. He felt Kuja's coyness. _If I think I would confuse you two at a distance, then they would up close. They'll think it's safe now that the thief has been given to custody. It's a false sense of security._

"Curse you for still living, Kuja," Zidane said aloud.

_Yeah, I wish the same, brother. Nothing's worse than your perverted mind. Is there a time when you stop thinking of the Princess?_

"I'm pretending I didn't sense that."

_You're so childish_.

_Just tell me where you think the best entry for that chemical shop is and I'll forgive you_.

* * *

Riza checked her pistol. Roy gave strict orders to not kill the thief unless she had no other choice. Still, it might be easy to incapacitate him if she got away from the flammable chemicals in the shop. The owner was pleased the military was willing to help, even if he found it unneeded.

She heard a creak as a window to the side opened. The thief entered carefully, with a slight amount of nervousness after noticing the sound that came from the window.

"Too loud," She heard him say as he dusted off his cloak's right arm. It pulled back briefly, revealing flesh.

"So you're not Ed," She said to herself. "That's good to hear."

In the dim light, she recognized a smattering of his features as similar to Ed's superficially. The first one that struck her as different was that his clothes underneath the red cloak were in a style she hadn't seen before.

"Lime," The thief said. He sounded almost like Full Metal. "Need lime." He looked around the various shelves. "And… aa-moh-n-yaa."

"Stop," She said aloud, pulling her gun back. The thief stopped to stare at her.

"You," He said. "Leave. Need L-ai-um." He barely understood the native language. Another piece of proof he wasn't Full Metal. She walked over to him, pulling her gun out, just in case he tried to attack.

"What you're doing is wrong. Not just stealing, but what you're trying to make."

He didn't understand. In the pale moonlight shining through the windows, they were strangely colored eyes, an unnatural shade of green. His hair, instead of the neat braid Full Metal kept it in, was instead loosely tied back with a dirty ribbon which was beginning to fall apart.

"Home. Get home. Go back. You leave." He pulled out a dagger, strangely shaped. It wasn't a weapon for stabbing, which she was taught about daggers. Instead, it was ideal for slashing, and a small point at the end which a skilled user might be able to use for piercing. Like his clothes, it was brightly colored. "No hurt you… Miss."

If the thief were anything like the older Elric brother, he would be much easier to catch when enraged. Mustang had told her that Ed was enraged by others bringing up his height. This thief, which she gauged to be about the same height as him, might be the same. "How can someone smaller than me hurt me?"

"Small?" He seemed to consult something. "Small! I like small. Fit easy."

That wasn't it. "I don't want to fight you," she said.

"No fight you," He said earnestly. "You lady."

She frowned. He thought of women as non-fighters. At least she could use that. "You must be hungry. Do you need food as well?"

"Food! Yes!" He said with a grin. "Hungry."

"Come with me then." She put her gun away, and he did the same with the dagger. She offered her hand, which he took graciously. "What is your name?"

"Name?" He said, pointing to himself. She nodded. "Zidane Tribal. You?"

"Riza Hawkeye."

"Miss Riza! Nice meeting you."

The kid, Zidane Tribal, did have a weakness. He was unwilling to fight a woman. She was lucky that he headed to where she was posted that night.


	4. Chapter 4

"Who is that?" Mustang asked.

Riza calmly answered. "Our alchemist thief, sir. His name is Zidane Tribal. I don't think he knows what he was doing."

Mustang looked at the kid, who jumped into a chair with a sheet of paper, drawing. "What makes you say that?"

"Beyond the fact he barely can speak the native language, when I tried telling him what he was doing was illegal, he said something about going home. I think someone was keeping him hostage, discovered his abilities, and wants to use him. Especially as he said being small meant he could fit through more openings than someone larger."

"Tribal," Mustang said clearly, getting the kid's attention. "How old are you?"

"Ten-six," Zidane said with a grin. "Beer please."

"You're too young, Zidane," Riza said. Zidane frowned. "How about some juice, instead?"

Zidane nodded. He took the sheet of paper and drew an apple. "Juice of this fruit, please, Miss Riza. I like."

"It's an apple," Mustang said, unimpressed.

"Ap-ple. Apple juice, please."

"How can you be sixteen and not know the language?"

Zidane shrugged. "Not from here. From far away."

"How did you get here?"

He shook his head. "Don't know. Kuja send."

Riza saw the look on Mustang's face. He was figuring out who, or what, "Kuja" was.

"How did you learn this language?"

"Been here for time of three moons. Pick it up when wandering. Kuja help."

So Kuja was a "who" not a what.

"Tribal, answer me," Mustang's voice was firm. "Who is Kuja?"

Zidane shook his head.

"Where is this Kuja figure?"

He shook his head again. "Apple Juice, please. And Z-Zh-ing ball. I like Zhing ball. Had some today. Kid catch-ed, cot, for what I did."

"How do you know?"

He grinned and pointed at himself. "Thief. Always a thief. They used that word today." He turned to face Riza. "Apple juice please, Miss Riza."

Riza nodded and moved to leave.

"Where are you going?" Mustang asked.

"Sir, Zidane seems unwilling to speak with us on several topics, such as where he's from, how he got here, and anything involving Kuja. If we give him food and drink, he might open up to us. I am getting him some juice, and the Xingese steamed meat balls he seems to enjoy."

Mustang thought a moment. "Very well Hawkeye, you may proceed."

Riza gave a polite thank you and left. She hoped that Mustang wouldn't be hard on Zidane. He was just a kid. One who wouldn't be a kid for much longer, but he was still a kid. He wasn't unintelligent either. He was picking up on the language quickly.

She quickly found what she was looking for in the kitchens when she felt that he might need some clothes. She went to an area with spare uniforms and picked some out. They were most definitely oversized, but that would be fine.

"Miss Riza! You're here!" Zidane said with a smile.

She nodded. "I am. I brought you some clean clothes along with food."

"You're nice, Miss Riza. Clothes please?" He offered out his hands. She handed the clothes she found to him. He chirped a thanks.

"So he's polite to you," Mustang muttered.

"I hope he didn't trouble you, sir."

"He just kept calling you pretty. He didn't answer any questions I tried t – Oi! Don't take your clothes off in front of us."

Zidane nodded his head. "Food first, then." He took off the coat and set it on his lap. "You have backless chair? This one is not com-for-ta-ble."

That was strange. It was one of the most comfortable chairs in the room, bar the one Mustang was sitting in.

"There's a basic stool over there," Mustang said.

"Thank you, sir," He said, jumping to his feet and running over. "That's much better." He moved the jacket back over his lap and started eating.

She discovered why he was uncomfortable soon after. A long, thin tail attached to him started twitching, moving to around shoulder level.

"What are you looking at?" He asked through a mouth full of food.

"T-tail," Mustang said surprised.

He laughed after swallowing. "I forget about it at times. I forget this place lacks Burmecians and Qus as well. I'm normal compared to them. I just have a tail. And I'm small for the normal."

"When you're finished, Tribal," Mustang said. "I will find a room for you to stay in, for observation as well as safe-keeping."

"Observation. You don't trust me." The tail dropped, starting to curl around a leg of the stool.

Mustang nodded. "We don't. You were trying to transmute a human being. That's illegal. Not to mention you've stolen large amounts of food, a few yards of cloth, a quilt, and various ingredients for a human."

"Not making a human," Zidane said. "Just trying to get home. Kuja said it would take me home."

Kuja was the kid's captor, it seemed. He was lying to Zidane for some reason, perhaps to blame the kid, or… She remembered what she was told happened to the Elrics tried to transmute a human. Kuja wanted to see the results and not get hurt himself.

"I'm finished," Zidane said in the uncomfortable quiet. He picked up his coat and the clothes Riza picked out. "Where is my you-don't-trust-me Room?"

Riza looked at Mustang. Mustang nodded.

"Follow me, Tribal." Mustang looked at some papers, perhaps a map of the building, and stood up. Zidane waited for him to pass, and then followed. She hoped the kid would be fine. "And Hawkeye, release Elric. Tell him we found the thief."

* * *

Ed was still upset about sitting in a holding cell as if he were some sort of common criminal. He was just shy of thirteen. Al sat in a small chair just outside the bars, an area for visitors and family to visit minor offenders holding his prosthetic arm. Nothing was worse than having to wait for the Lieutenant Colonel to prove his innocence.

"Dammit, he's going to hold that over me forever," he said aloud. "Can't believe I'm going to have to owe him when this is over. Why can't you give me my arm?"

"First Lieutenant Hawkeye recommended that it should be away from you to prove you didn't do it. I don't want to betray her trust, brother."

"Give it to me, Al! Is there any better way of proving them wrong by finding this copycat thief myself!"

Al nodded. "Letting her take care of it herself while you're in here."

The door from the visitor area to a central hub opened with Hawkeye walking in.

Ed sat up straight at gave a cheeky grin. "I suppose you'll need my help after all then."

She shook her head. "We've caught the thief, seeing as you're still here, and still have no right arm, I can easily believe that you aren't him." She took a key out of her pocket and unlocked the cell.

He sprang to his feet, sending his left hand out to his brother. "Arm, please," He said.

Al gave his brother the requested item. "Are we within our rights to ask about the thief?" Al asked. "I just want to know about who managed to pass off as my brother."

"The similarities stopped at long blond hair, a hooded red coat, and a vaguely similar voice. He's older too, one of the pieces of in..."

Ed failed at suppressing the yell as he found the connection for his arm. It always hurt.

"I don't have to inform you, Elric." She turned to face him.

He bowed his head. Hawkeye was scary when she wanted to be. "Sorry Lieutenant, forgive me."

She nodded. "When we asked his age, he gave sixteen, so he's older than you."

"By three years," Ed said. He'd beat this lookalike in height soon. He had room to grow. "Anything else?"

"He has a right arm and left leg that are not automail. I've seen his eyes up close. They're very bright, and remind me more of a cat's eye than a human's." How could anyone confuse the two of them? Sure, he tried to hide his automail arm, but the eyes? How could they confuse the two?

"Well, the thief must have made sure to never look anyone in the eye," Al said. "Watching from far away."

"Should I continue?" Hawkeye said plainly.

"No, I think that's enough," Al said. "Please tell us where our room will be, Lieutenant."

"Of course," Hawkeye said politely. "Although I would prefer to take you." She turned to draw a basic map from the observation cells to a spare room.

"I don't look like that," He heard someone say. At first, he almost thought he said it himself.

"Quiet, Tribal," Mustang's voice said. He turned around, noticing the imitation him.

"Miss Riza!" The imitation said. "Don't want observation cell. You trust me? He can be not trusted." The imitation pointed rudely at him. The imitation looked nothing like him.

"I'm sorry," Hawkeye said, not looking up from the map she was working on. "I will see about better accommodations tomorrow. Most of us need rest. It is late."

He laughed. "Not for me. I compare myself with… Erlic, is it?"

It was on. He clapped his hands together and changed the top plate of automail to a blade.

"A fight? I'll fight." He reached for a large holster only for Mustang to take it away. "Why no fight, sir?"

"You're under observation, Tribal."

Tribal nodded, changing his posture. "I don't like this, Mustang, but at least things will change tomorrow, right ma'am."

Hawkeye had a brief moment of surprise. "I said I would do what I can for you. There's no guarantee." She turned to Al. "Here are the directions for the room. The key should be inside, and if it isn't, don't lock yourselves out, understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," Al said with a slight nod. "Come on brother, you need sleep too. This has been a hectic day."

* * *

_Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, __dammit__, Kuja! You lied to me. I have no idea why I fucking keep on trusting you not to try and take over or destroy a world again, using my body!_

"Sorry Zidane," Kuja said. "I'm doing this so you'll get that trust you want. I could have taken over you without any of your learning that proto-magic. If I really wanted your body, you wouldn't have known anything after the Iifa tree was collapsing on us."

_Oh, you don't trust me, Kuja? I won't escape when I'm caught._

"You try to never get caught, blaming it on people who were innocent at the time." He chuckled a bit. "Besides, if our plan doesn't work to get you back…"

_Keep your hands off Dagger! Especially if you're in my body!_

Kuja shook his head. "Brother, why would I want to have anything to do with Queen Garnet these days? I told you, I wanted to be a hero in your eyes, make you, he-with-the-saving-people-thing, proud. That wouldn't be a kind thing to do. Now, do you promise not to do anything, like chasing after that kid for a fight?"

_Don't give me ideas, Kuja._

"Do you?"

_Yes, Kuja. I promise to be a good boy._

"Don't be bitter, but here you go."

Zidane could feel himself return to control of his body. _Thanks Kuja, though you didn't have to speak to me vocally I could have felt you just fine. If anyone's listening, they probably think I'm crazy, talking to myself._

_I missed having lips, so I spoke in my native tongue. Now rest, brother. They'll wake you up early tomorrow._

"Hardly sleepy," he said, trying to suppress a yawn that he half-suspected was caused by Kuja. "Not letting you have my body again."

_I gave you my word. I am nothing if not honest with you. Now._

Zidane nodded. "Good enough, I guess."

"You're also tired, aren't you?" A voice said in the other language. It had an echo to it. He saw it, the large suit of metal with the strange high-pitched voice.

"Who are you?" He said carefully, trying his best at pronunciation, and to avoid yawning.

"I'm Alphonse Elric," it said. "What's yours? I mean, Mustang was calling you Tribal but…"

_Go to sleep._

Zidane ignored Kuja. "They call me Zidane Tribal. Nice meeting you Elric."

It waved its hands dismissively. "Call me Al, please."

"Al, then. You also not tired?"

It nodded. "I don't sleep much, Mr. Tribal."

Zidane's tail twitched uncomfortably. "If I call you Al, you call me Zidane, understanding? Still a kid here, it seems."

"Where are you from, Zidane?"

"Far away. I don't know if I can get back. Saved my friends. Tried to save brother. Brother said no and saved me in the end."

Al hung its head. "I'm sorry, I know that feeling. Ed's saved me once or twice."

"Brother's still here," Zidane said, knocking his head.

_Don't betray me._ Kuja hissed. Zidane silenced him with a remark about believability.

Al sighed. "I wish I had that kind of view on life."

"Human transmutation?" It was the words the others used, it was something they thought he was doing, and it was brought up in conjunction with the brothers.

Al sat a moment, frozen in thought.

"I joke," he said weakly. "You don't need to speak about it. Though, I am tired, Al."

Al nodded. Zidane could have sworn that it was smiling, despite no change in physical appearance. "Thank you Zidane," It said. "For talking a bit."

"You are welcome, Al. Good sleep."

"Good sleep to you too." Al left. It wasn't until a while later, as he lay on the cot, thankful for something softer than the cold stone of the streets to lay on, he realized how eerily comfortable he was talking to Al. It was as if he had done the same thing before, long ago.

* * *

**Happy New Year! Here's the next chapter. Hope I can keep them this long, since this is a good length according to me.**


	5. Chapter 5

Riza walked into the observation cell where the thief, _Zidane_, she reminded herself, lay asleep. She went to unlock the door, and the loud noises woke him up.

"Morning Miss Riza," He said calmly. "I pass the test?"

She looked him in the eye. "You will still not be seen by those outside of Mustang, Fullmetal, and myself. If you try to escape, you will be placed back into this area, or somewhere even more secure. Do you understand?"

He nodded. "I have a nice dream last night."

"Oh really? Even on the cot?"

"Cot is royal bet compared to alleyways I sleep in before, but I still sleep. I still dream."

"What did you dream of?" She asked.

"I always dream same thing. In a meadow with forest and water and rocks. Many friends with me. Run in forest with one, or play in water with many. Sometimes play-fight in meadow. Rocks mark limit of a castle far away. Wish it was more than just those friends."

It was strange how it seemed to be not the ones he wanted to see, for some reason.

"You remind me of someone back home," he said, breaking a silence he didn't like. "She was not one to be crossed either. Broke my refusal to fight women. Lost to her. I will not make the same mistake again."

Riza knew he was trying to compliment her, but she almost felt insulted.

"Don't be mad Miss Riza," he said, slowly moving from the cot to a standing position. "I mean no insult." The tip of his tail quickly found its normal place level at mid-back. "Never insult a pretty woman. Or do you have a lover?"

She looked away. Zidane was too curious about pieces of her life that weren't. "I do not have one, but I don't believe I would be willing to go with you."

He laughed. "I do not like you like that, Miss Riza. I have a lover at home." He briefly lapsed into speaking a language she didn't understand, beginning with something that sounded like the name of a stone. She looked over and he briefly had his posture change as he continued walking beside her to the room she set aside for him. He changed back and started yelling at himself. He looked over noticing her. "Sorry Miss Riza. I miss my friends."

She shrugged. "I guess that might make sense. You are much better at the language, now, compared to last night."

"I hear a lot more of it in conversation. Al helped."

Riza paused. "Al?"

"The bad me's sibling. Is sweet."

"Bad me"? He meant Ed. It seemed that the two clashed. Yet it seemed that even Zidane managed to quickly trust Al. "Yes, Al is sweet, though I wonder why he was here."

"I don't know," he said. "He said he liked talking to someone. Oh, blade please?"

Riza shook her head. "No."

"No beer, no blade, when will I have yes?"

"Is there a different drink you like? Milk?"

He shook his head viciously. "No milk. Milk tastes bad. I like Dilute Cola Syrup. Cola syrup exists here too?"

She nodded, noting the similarity between him and Ed. "It's primarily medicinal, so I doubt I can give some to you."

He sighed. "It's very sweet and enjoyable," he said. "One place in Alexandria even uses gaseous water instead of still, giving a different feel." Alexandria, another piece of information. Was it the name of a city? A country near his? He barely spoke of his home as anything other than "Home" or "A faraway place," so she wondered where he came to the conclusion

"Is there anything else you would care for?"

He smiled. "Sweet bread, fried eggs, and cooked breakfast pork."

"So, are you expecting me to serve your every whim?"

He paused, stopping in the walk and shook his head. "Like I said. You're like a woman who is not to be crossed. I only answered because you asked. If you won't get me food, I can. Show me."

She shook her head. "You've proved yourself not a flight risk, so we're moving you to guest quarters, but you stand out, so it would be better for you to stay in your room." She turned a corner with him and walked a few more doors down. "This will be your room." She opened a door and he ran in like an excited child.

"This is so nice, Miss Riza. I like. Haven't had this nice of room since… can't remember. Hometown's Castle perhaps. Thank you!" His tail moved from side to side vigorously as he jumped onto the bed and did a flip pumping his fist in the air victoriously after landing, holding the pose while he waited for the momentum to end. "Sir is fine with this?"

She nodded.

Zidane gave another bounce on the bed. "You fine with getting me food?"

She paused a moment. "I am, this time. I will see what the Lieutenant Colonel can do in regards to feeding you."

He flipped over; landing on his hands and lifting his head back to face her. "Thank you Miss Riza, You're so nice." He let out a laugh as he returned to a sitting position on the bed.

* * *

It took little time for Riza to return, much to Zidane's joy. He dug into his food, despite the lack of cola syrup.

"Lieutenant Colonel Mustang found your throat in perfect health last night, so feels you do not need any," she said.

"Is fine," Zidane said, his mouth full of pork. "Get some later."

_Try to show a bit more class to her, Zidane. She is a lady_.

_Can't help it. First good meal in months. And it is delicious._

"You and Sir are so kind to me," he said after he swallowed. "Don't start with hurting me. I like."

Riza nodded distantly. "If it were not for the fact I had been ordered not to, I probably would have shot you as soon as I saw you and realized you weren't Fullmetal."

"Then Sir's a good man, I like being alive. You are more like her," Zidane said, ignoring Kuja's sharp remark. "You follow orders, but it seems you respect spirit more than words."

"I do," Riza said. "But Mustang is a good man, and I don't think he'd ever give an order where I am forced between the two."

Zidane smiled. "Mustang… sir?" At her confirmation. "Mustang is nice man. Looks nice too."

"I suppose he does," Riza said calmly, before returning to her formal stature. "I don't know what that has to do with anything, though."

_So she likes him?_

_I suppose so, Kuja, quite interesting_.

"I'm sure he appreciates you as his knight, Miss Riza" Zidane said. "You care about others, and not just your orders. It was difficult back home."

"Thank you Zidane," She said calmly.

As she turned to leave, he said "No, thank you. Don't like being alone."

* * *

Later in the day, after large amounts of bouncing on the bed, mixed with the occasional conversation with Kuja about why he happened to like that suit of armor he met the previous night, Riza came in saying that Sir, Mustang, wanted to see him.

"Why he see me?" he asked.

She responded with "I don't know, Zidane. However, he has requested Fullmetal show up as well."

Zidane smiled. "Fullmetal, that's bad me, isn't it. Can't wait to show him I'm better."

"No one's better than anyone else, Zidane, and I hope you remember that during this meeting. Find some way to hide that tail of yours as well."

He wrapped his tail around his waist, watching carfully for belt-loops. He'd love to see if it was passable as a belt.

None of the other men they passed commented on anything. He received a few "Hello, sirs" from one or two. Why couldn't they see he wasn't like that kid?

"So we're finally in the same room, imposter," Ed said with a grin on his face as he walked into the office. "I'll show you who's better."

"Brother, don't!"

Zidane chuckled. "Listen to Al. It has a point. I'm unarmed." He lifted his hands to show it.

"Don't you dare call my brother an it you imposter. Hand to hand, right here, right now!"

"No," Riza said firmly. "You two will not fight. If you do, both of you will be swiftly dealt with. Is that understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," the two boys said simultaneously. It sounded almost as one voice, save for the difference in tone. Zidane's was far cheerier than the reluctance Ed showed.

"So why is he here with me?" Zidane asked, with slight tension in his voice.

"Comparison," Mustang said calmly from his desk. "Stand next to each other."

The two glared at each other but did so.

"I don't understand the similarity the civilians gave," Mustang said. "The two only would be similar at first glance, even with that shabby red cloak the thief wore outside."

"At least I'm taller," Ed said smugly.

"Your hair doesn't count, bad me," Zidane said. "I'm taller and older than you. How old are you? Ten?"

"I'm thirteen! Still older?"

"I'm sixteen pipsqueak!"

"At least I'll grow!"

Riza cleared her throat, causing both to stop.

"The eyes are also very different. Tribal's eyes are like nothing I've seen before."

"To be fair, I've been avoiding eye contact as much as possible. I sometimes failed, such as with Miss Riza."

Ed looked at him furiously. "Miss Riza, is it?"

Zidane smiled. "What can I say, even with a lover back home, I'm sweet on the ladies here."

"You have a girlfriend and you're flirting with Lieutenant Hawkeye? You perverted monkey!"

"Ed, I asked him to."

Zidane laughed heartily at the remark.

"I have no idea how he managed to hide the tail, even with that cloak we got rid of. It's always on the move, and it would show."

"Just masking movements," Zidane said. "More likely to ignore what can be thought of as just a sheet in the wind."

"I thought you were trying to hide the fact that you looked like a girl with that shape of yours."

Zidane glared. "Bite me shorty."

"Takes one to know one!"

Mustang paused. "If there's one way they're alike, it seems to be the demeanor."

"It's not the only way," Hawkeye said. "If you don't stop arguing with each other, you'll both have to drink milk."

The two stopped.

"It's disgusting," Zidane said.

"Tastes like vomit."

"I don't want to drink cow piss."

"It's not piss it's junk,"

"Comes from female bovines, so it has to be piss."

"Brother, stop trying to outdo Zidane, he's nice."

"Nice? That girly boy is nice? He imitated me, framing me for several thefts."

"Didn't _mean_ to take you in. Just wanted to _go home_! Just needed things for it, and can't get money, so had to steal."

"You seem pretty good at it, too, girly boy."

"Girly boy? Are you inferring that I look like a girl?"

"What else is there?"

"We may not have much alike, but I passed as you for three moons. We must have some resemblance beyond our hair, so if I am a girly boy, you're a girly boy too."

"Alright! It's on!"

Hawkeye fired a shot into the ceiling, earning a glare from Mustang. "I'll replace it, sir."

"It's fine. It seems they suffer from being too much alike in personality, wouldn't you agree, Al?"

Al nodded.

"I do too," came Zidane's voice. It wasn't the same tone as before. It was calm and collected. His eyes were dancing with something more sinister than mirth, and his pose was softer and more elegant.

"You're not Zidane," Hawkeye said. "I've seen you before."

He nodded. "Allow me to introduce myself," he said a flourish of his hands. "I am Kuja. The one he's mentioned once or twice before."

Mustang carefully put his gloves on. "What are you doing in his body?"

"You saved him," Al said. "That's what Zidane meant by you were still there."

Kuja chuckled a bit. "Correct."

"I repeat, what are you doing in his body?"

"It's an accident. I tried to get him out of the way using the last of my strength. I was far more powerful than I meant to be, so he ended up in another place in the universe, and I managed to end up with a half life, my soul inhabiting his body. I don't suppress him, or at least, I try not to." He stopped a moment, with an angry scream in some language the others couldn't understand. "Being able to take control is a side-effect of this. I just want to get him back to Gaia safe and sound, hopefully letting myself rest in peace in the process. I'm prepared to face my judgment."

"You're trying to get him to transmute a human."

"Of course," Kuja said. "It's the only way to get to where we can reach home. If you'll help him, you won't have to deal with him afterwards. The transmutation is a sacrifice to get him there."

Mustang paused. "So there will be no signs that he was here."

Kuja nodded. "Other than anything you've written down."

Hawkeye saw Zidane break through. "Stop doing that!" He screamed. "My body! Ask for permission to use it!" He paused for a second. "Perfectly fine when it comes to restraint. Bad me has issues with it!"

"Interesting," Mustang said. "Despite having a different native language, he's taken to using the local one, even when arguing with another who understands that language.

"Lieutenant Colonel," Havoc said walking in. "Fuery, Falman, Breda, and I heard yelling a moment ago. Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine, Havoc," Mustang said. "Fullmetal was just having an argument a moment ago."

"Which one?" He said. "There's two of him… wait, the other isn't quite right."

Mustang held out a hand. "I rest my case. It seems you were lucky, Tribal, that no one got a good look at you, they just saw the red coat, blond hair, and apparent same temperament, and assumed the two were the same."

"Who are you?" Zidane said running over. "He calls you Havoc, are you trouble too?"

Havoc stared. "It's my surname. My name's Jean Havoc."

"I like Jean better," Zidane said with a smile. "Call me Zidane. Everyone except Sir does."

"Social, aren't you?"

Zidane shrugged. "I just don't like to be alone."

* * *

_It's too much coincidence_, Kuja said. _Back in the beginning, that was coincidence, but there's starting to be more to it_.

_I know,_ Zidane replied. _There's some sort of tie between this country and Terra. You were able to read those books some._

_And despite being a hard student at first, you took to it pretty quickly_.

Zidane looked out the small window of his room. _Should we tell the others?_

The conversation was silent for a moment before a single word came to him from Kuja. _No._

_I'm still going to find out though._

* * *

**Ladies and Gentlemen, the other bit I like to call humor beyond bad doppelganger jokes, which this chapter is also full of. References to obscure reasons I still become a fangirl when given these characters. I tried to be clever with it, but I'm not sure I succeeded. E-Cookies and the chance to name of an incidental character in one of my future stories if you can guess it before I manage to get the next few chapters in ship-shape!**

**Looks like this is going to be shorter than I thought it was going to be, with only three more after this one.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you certain Kuja exists?" Mustang asked Zidane the next day.

Zidane paused for a moment. "He's my brother. He exists. My lover and friends know of him too."

Mustang didn't look pleased. "Al told me that your brother gave his life saving you. Yesterday, when you changed your demeanor, you said that Kuja was your brother."

"I didn't change my demeanor. His soul is in me, and he's taken over my body three times. _He_ told you he was my brother."

"You seem awfully aware of what he does in your body."

"I can still see and hear when he has control. I just can't control it. His soul is here. Just as Al's soul is in that empty armor!"

No one told him that. How did he know?

_Funny, isn't it?_

"I'll try again," Mustang said. "You say your brother did alchemy and you ended up here." Zidane paused and nodded. Magic was close enough to Alchemy that he didn't care about the difference in material need. "And you say he was dying at the time for other reasons, which caused his power to be in flux." He nodded. "You weren't supposed to be here." Another nod. "Are you certain that you are not simply imagining that his soul is in your body to deal with your grief?"

"If I was like that, then I would have his take-overs of my body result in an attempt to take over the world. We were barely on decent terms when his body died. Besides, I would not have been able to read the alchemy texts if not for his knowledge."

_Perhaps we can mention the gate you saw, and how it was my body which you took the hand of._

_He thinks I'm crazy, Kuja, I don't think he'd understand what I meant unless he saw it._

"He could read it, but you couldn't?"

Zidane nodded. "Well, he could only read a little of it, but he recognized the circles. I couldn't do alchemy before I got here. I never really tried, but I don't think I would have understood the texts without his help."

"Fair enough, Tribal. Seems you aren't having issues dealing with the trauma after all."

"What makes you think that would happen?"

Mustang gave a smile. "I don't think I should tell you."

"Please?" His tail wagged in a wide arc.

"Some other time, Tribal."

Zidane headed to the door. "Fine, sir. Just call me Zidane. I'm more likely to respond to it in an emergency."

"If you insist. Also, if you find Fullmetal before me, let him know that currently, the paperwork considers him my subordinate, at least until his next assessment. Even if he heads elsewhere, as I've heard he's planning on, he needs to give me reports on his findings."

"Can-do sir!" Zidane said with an over-the-top salute and a wink. "Glad you trust me!"

The Lieutenant Colonel gave a small laugh, sparking Zidane's smile to widen as he left the office. He'd show Sir just how good he is by letting the other kid know as soon as possible.

* * *

Ed was quick in finding a way to leave East. Central was definitely inviting enough; he would go there.

"But brother, what about Zidane?"

Ed glared at him. "I don't want to have to deal with that impostor. He acts so superior just because he's older. I'm going away until they manage to realize what an idiot he really is."

Al looked down. "I'm sorry, Brother, but I don't think he's as bad as you say he is. He didn't even know anything about you until he met you."

"He didn't mean any harm _then_. He seems to be making my life hell now. Hawkeye seemed surprised when I called her Lieutenant instead of that cute little 'Miss Riza' he uses."

"Really feel that way?" He heard his voice say. "Here first, so be only one?"

He turned around to see the imposter. His face was not as joyous as he always seemed to be.

"You spied on me?"

"Pass by and hear by accidental," he said. "Not spy. Find food."

"I don't believe you!"

The impostor shrugged. "Is your choice. Other thing I hear: Sir says that you still report to him, even if go to Central. So you come back, yes? I will be better then." He walked off, letting his tail stop acting like a strange belt through the holes of his military surplus pants.

"No way can he get better except by leaving," Ed said. "And I mean for good. I'm sick of people looking at me like a common thief, all because he managed to start wearing parts of a uniform." Ed took a look at the timetable he had taken from the station to find information about the trains.

"When is the next train to Central?"

"In a few hours, we should make it pretty easily if we leave now."

Al nodded. "But let Mustang know, after all, Zidane said…"

"That impostor is a thief who framed me? He could easily be lying so that I can get in trouble again. Like I would want to have to deal with Mustang."

"Just one last time after this, okay, brother?"

* * *

**I am so sorry about this. Classes started back up, I have a very writing-intensive schedule this semester, and all that's running through my mind for this story is crack and much later parts of this verse. I can't get the scenes in the next chapter to work out, so please, be satisfied with this short chapter. The first part was one of the places this story wanted to go that I didn't want it to, but I just couldn't find a way around it. (I know that if that happened to me, I would regard it with suspicion. I'm not even certain Mustang fully accepts the answer Zidane gave him.) The second, well, I needed the Elrics off doing their own thing for reasons which will be apparent next chapter. See you next time, with something that is much more lighthearted, and much evil-er!**


	7. Chapter 7

A month had passed since the Elrics left East to follow whatever trail they felt like following. In the meanwhile, he was constantly tested in various ways. It was mostly by Mustang's crew, however Grumman's men also tested him, even if he was more likely to be mistaken for Edward. There was little secret about the strange thief who could use alchemy and could barely speak the language.

Mustang was waiting for something to happen before he felt it would be fine for Zidane to make the sacrifice, as Kuja referred to the human shape he was going to create, although he had no idea what it was. He once tried to spy on Miss Riza and Mustang, only to end up heading to the clinic to get his arm bandaged when Miss Riza shot a bit too close to just startle him. At least he managed to sneak out with a large bottle of cola syrup and hid it under the bed in his room. He could mix it with water to make his favorite non-alcoholic drink, or better yet, offer some to Edward.

He feared Ed would still take issue with him when he came back, but Zidane had a sure-fire plan to get Ed to like him before he left, other than just giving him some dilute cola syrup. If their tastes were that similar, it wouldn't be enough. Fuery even managed to pick up a bit of his native language.

"I'm good with communications," He said with a bit of embarrassment.

Zidane laughed. "They're pretty different, right?"

"Yes," Fuery said. "It's amazing how fluent you are for how little experience you have."

"Had to learn if I wanted to survive. Still not great."

"You've improved greatly from when you first came here."

"Is no longer passive," Zidane said. "People talk to me. Need to be understood to converse."

"You're doing fine, but we do not leave subjects out when we feel they are understood," Mustang said. "That is a lazy tactic."

"_I_ am sorry," Zidane said. "_It_ is much easier to do so. Are the Elrics back?"

Mustang stared at him. "I thought you only liked Al."

"_I_ have come to terms with Edward. _I_ have made him something to say sorry with."

"Knowing what we've given you, I fear for my safety."

"Miss Riza helped, sir. So, are they back?"

Roy looked at the papers in hand. "According to this, they'll be back on the evening train from central."

"Is great! I can surprise them even better with the light!" He gave a laugh and ran off, much to Roy's confusion

* * *

Ed stepped off the train relaxed. He managed to rest easily on the way back. Even better, he managed to have a much nicer seat than he usually had on his many train rides. Al did seem to drift off when he began chatting about it happily, though.

"There's Riza!" He said, pointing to the woman on the only slightly-crowded platform. It was far better than the mess of Central when he went there.

"I see her, Ed, but that person next to her…"

Ed looked around. "Which person, I don't see anything."

Al gestured in the direction of what he saw. When Ed looked, he understood why Al was nervous. Next to her was someone who very clearly didn't look like he belonged in this country, with his strong violet jacket and long, pale hair. Despite the feminine touch, something in the face gave away the fact the elegant figure was male. He seemed have a state of mind to match the outfit, humming gaily to himself, conducting an imaginary orchestra with music only he could here.

He chose to ignore the man and move to Riza.

"Hello Lieutenant," he said with a small nod. "What brings you here?"

"I should escort you to the station," She said, walking towards one of the cars. They followed, as did the man.

"What's with that guy?" Ed asked again.

"You seem to think I found an answer," Al replied.

"You don't remember me?" The man said. "We've met." He gave a wide smile as he narrowed his eyes.

Ed stared at him. "No, I don't think so. I'd remember someone dressed like that."

The man laughed. "Call me Kuja. Your little impostor was so upset you hated him that he just gave up. He has such problems with being rejected. I got his body, and with just me, it's adapted."

"Adapted..." Ed muttered to himself, trying to figure out what the man meant, then he realized the height difference. "Wait! There's no way you could have grown that much so quickly without marks showing it!"

"Tch," Kuja said, waving a pointer finger delicately in the air. "You seem to think I run by the same rules as you. Where we came from, Alchemy's inability to create or destroy new matter is what is out-of-place, not my magic."

Something in Ed's head clicked. "Wait… you can do magic?"

"What of it?" Kuja said haughtily.

Ed noticed Al's signs of joy. "Then maybe you could help us."

Kuja shook his head. "Most of my magic is destructive, they call me a black mage back home."

Al and Ed hung their heads. Another dead end.

Kuja started laughing a bit. Ed recognized it as the impostor's. Well, it was still his body.

"Got you, Edward," Kuja, no, the impostor said, pulling the white hair off his head, revealing the natural blond underneath. "You should have seen your face. Miss Riza, Kuja, and Fuery helped try to make me convincing."

"H-how did you…" Ed trailed off, unsure of exactly what to say.

"Make the costume?" Zidane asked. "Manage to look half a foot taller? Get Miss Riza to let me dress like this in public?"

Ed's eyes glinted with a murderous intent. "Manage to fool me, you blasted impostor!"

Zidane gave his idiotic laugh, kicking off the high boots he wore and running to the car.

Hawkeye gave a sigh. "Pick those up, Ed."

"I don't want to!"

"Mustang has given an order for any records we have obtained about him to be destroyed after he leaves. I'm not leaving any evidence."

Al quietly went over to the shoes and picked them up, following Hawkeye to the military-issued car.

"Guess I failed," He heard Zidane say, sitting in the front next to Riza. "I just wanted to make Edward laugh."

"It wasn't funny trying to do that!" Ed said.

Zidane spun around in his seat. "Don't worry, I can make it up to you."

"Somehow, I worry about how you can make it up."

"No, it's not something crazy, like this time. I just manage to make my favorite drink."

Hawkeye looked at Zidane briefly, causing him to return to sitting forward.

"Seriously, Edward," Zidane said. "I would much enjoy it if you humored me about this. It's not poison. I'll drink from the same cup if you don't believe me."

"Are you serious about that?"

"Yep! I promise you that."

* * *

True to his word, Zidane did take a sip of the drink he liked from the same glass as he poured for Ed when the two ate dinner.

"You didn't substitute any ingredients, did you?" Ed said nervously looking at the brown liquid in the cup. "Because I don't know if it would be safe just because it looked the same."

"It had the same name," Zidane said with a grin. "It works the same. What's that saying, again? If it looks like a Mu, acts like a Mu, and howls like a Mu, it probably is? I looked up what your cola is like and how it is made into syrup. Near identical to my cola syrup. And that was the hard part."

Ed shrugged and nervously took a sip of the strange drink. "It's somewhat bubbly," he said at first. "And sweet."

"You don't have a thing against sweet, do you? I've heard such things of male Burmecians. Sweet makes them feel weak."

Ed smiled, not understanding Zidane's ramblings on his home. "It's not that, im-Tri-_Zidane_," he said. "I just was pointing it out."

Zidane gave a smile. "Then you like it?"

Ed nodded. "I'm not fully willing to forgive you for the incident earlier today, but I say a truce is in order." He extended his hand across the table, which the off-worlder gladly accepted and started to shake wildly.

* * *

"Is there any extra work you need doing in East Command?" Ed asked Mustang the next day. Mustang gave a small look of shock.

"What? Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

Ed smirked."I wouldn't be a good dog if I didn't stay when my master wanted me to."

Mustang gave his smirk which bothered Ed to no end. "I don't force you to stay Fullmetal, you can go where you please as long as you return whenever you discover something of interest."

"I want to stay, at least until Zi-Tribal can no longer ruin my name. Certainly you have something I can do for the time being."

"Fine, you can help sort my paperwork," Mustang said. Ed sighed in relief and turned to leave. "Although Fullmetal…"

Ed looked at him. "What is it?"

"Seems even you like Zidane now too."

Ed paused. "No, just tolerate." He walked out before Mustang could have the chance to lead him to it.

* * *

"What are we going to do about Zidane?" Riza said a few days later. It had certainly been much easier with Ed, Al, and even Zidane helping with the paperwork for Mustang's office.

Roy looked at her. "Send him home. We've got everything together, we just need to find a good time and place for him to transmute the sacrifice."

"I didn't mean about that. Fuhrer Bradley is coming today for his routine inspection. I don't know how you would be able to explain Zidane to him."

"You're right, Lieutenant."

"I hear my name?" Zidane said waltzing in.

Riza took a breath. "Zidane, someone is coming soon, and we don't think it is wise to give him any news on you. There's too many… irregularities about you that could get us in trouble."

"I want to see him."

"Did you just hear the Lieutenant?" Roy asked. "You can't be seen."

Zidane smiled. "Mustang, just because I can see him, doesn't mean he can see me. I was-am- a thief. A good one knows how to not be seen. I admit, I prefer playing with misdirection, but when I want to, I can disappear."

Roy stared intently. "Are you sure?"

"If you can succeed at the misdirection, I'll manage to disappear."

* * *

Unfortunately, it turned out that the place Roy put him was a high shelf of a closet which they had managed to clear out the paper of, putting it into neat file folders. He could barely see this man who commanded Roy and Riza around as if it were nothing.

He also wasn't very capable of understanding much of the conversation. They used terms which he hadn't bothered to acquaint himself with. However, the tall man with the eyepatch, the one they respected and followed, something about him bothered both Zidane and Kuja.

_He has a craving for blood._ Kuja offered. _Even more than I ever did. I had my reasons, and not until the end did I wish for anything near this level_.

Zidane barely nodded, nervous of making noise if it went too far. _You even tried to kill us all painlessly in the end._

He felt a chuckle. _Not pain_less_ly, but definitely less pain than he wishes upon all the humans. Wait. Do you feel that?_

_Feel what?_

_Hide deeper, I don't know if he can be misdirected. Use the shadows._

Zidane followed the advice. The man headed to the built-in cabinet and looked around.

"Empty," The man said.

"Of course," Mustang said. "My crew is very efficient without it. I don't really keep much in there."

The man looked straight at Zidane, yet didn't seem to see him.

Zidane shuddered.

"Very well, Mustang," The man said. "You seem to have learned to not hide anything from me."

Roy gave a nervous laugh. "Of course. I've been working for the military since I was old enough."

_There was something there_. Zidane touched Kuja in his mind. _It was human, but not human._

_Artificial?_ Kuja asked.

_In many ways. Not unnatural like us, but yet it is. There's something different about him and us_.

He felt Kuja nod in his head. _But I don't think Mustang would like for us to point it out. Who knows the danger._

_Bingo._

_Glad you agree with me Zidane._

_That… wasn't me._

* * *

"We've got a confirmed connection between this world and Terra, and thus Gaia," Zidane said that evening, lapsing into his native language.

_Indeed_. Kuja added. _What's more, it seems Garland lied to me about more than just my mortality._

"Really?"

_You doubt me?_ Kuja said. _Some of the books you own, they are far too similar to the books I read that Garland said was an ancient Terran dialect_.

"He might not have been lying. This could have been another target of the invasion in the past."

_Don't be ridiculous. How could I send you to the past? There are rules against doing that_.

_No such thing as no such thing_. It came to him easily. He heard it before, but he couldn't remember where. _And you have magic, didn't you say you found the workaround to the laws of the universe?_

_Well, yes, but…_

_I rest my case Kuja. This is the past. If only I could figure out how_.

* * *

**Only one chapter left! Huge amounts of new alerters helped give me inspiration to continue this story. Although my little contest I had is over. It seems that I was too obscure in my city-required worship of one of the many local megacorporations. (Strange, considering giving the search parameters gives like a bajillion identical videos of it on Youtube...)**

**I'd try to come up with something else, since I really don't like the name I gave to this character. Maybe you all could just throw names out there for me.**

**Next chapter: Spark starts off with a scene involving everyone's favorite other former Champions of Cosmos and then gives a dark depressing ending for the fic that might have the reviewers calling for blood. Until next time, I'm building my safety bunker.**


	8. Chapter 8

It didn't take long for Fuhrer Bradley to leave after the inspection, much to Ed's surprise.

"He's always like that," Mustang said calmly. "He doesn't spend more time where he doesn't want to be than he needs to. We're quite alike in that sentiment."

Ed nodded, swallowing a sarcastic remark he had come up with. Mustang was likely his judge when his exam came up in a month. "What do you need to do next, Colonel?"

Mustang smirked. "You'll like this. We're sending Zidane back. I just wanted to make sure that the Fuhrer wouldn't suspect us of what he'll be doing."

"That's too bad," Ed said with a taunting grin. "You'll probably miss having a few paper jockeys to help you with your work, then."

"Be careful, Fullmetal."

Ed's grin dropped. "Sorry, Colonel. When will the preparations be ready?"

"I'd say by the end of next week. Zidane has told me where he hid himself away before we found him. Hopefully most of the ingredients he had are still usable. Even the ones that aren't are probably easily obtained. Tell him of the news."

* * *

Ed found himself on the receiving end of a hug when he told the thief. "I'll miss you so much, Edward."

"I guess I'll miss you too, Zidane," Ed said. He wasn't certain if he would. His current emotion about the situation was closer to relief. It was only a truce he had with Zidane. Especially now that he had dropped the military pants and oversized shirt for something stranger, bright shades of blue and green, cuffs without a proper shirt, and an antique-like ruffle dangling over a vest that looked two sizes too small for him. He tied his hair back with a girly ribbon. It probably was some sort of normal outfit where-ever he came from. On the table in the room sat the two daggers that he said had been termed something like "Magician Fighters," insisting it was more elegant in his native language.

"Good. I don't want you to forget me. Even if I forget you."

He looked at Zidane. "What do you mean?"

"That place… I went through this place to get here. Big gate, strange things to be seen. You probably wouldn't understand, but…"

"No! I… I know what you're talking about."

"Kuja's body was payment to get here. He paid for me, maybe. I don't know what would happen for me to get home without much damage. I think… I would forget. Not sure I want to live here in Amestris, but I did enjoy my visit. Who knows, maybe I'll even be back the exact moment I left, and thus it's time I paid with, thinking all this as but a dream." He stopped and laughed. "Silly me, you can take the actor off the stage, I always say."

Ed paused for a moment, unsure of what to say. Dammit, looks like he would miss the impostor after all, no matter what he'd tell the others. Ed at least felt for him, sympathized. He'd have a moment he could never erase completely from his memory. Even if he forgot what happened on the eleventh of October, the effects, feelings, and ambition he associated with the day would likely never leave him.

"Don't worry," Ed said. "I understand."

He understood too well. He waved goodbye to the other blond and left the room, rushing for the nearest exit of East Command.

"Brother!" Al said, following him. "I've been looking all over for you. Where were you?"

Ed gave a grin. "Visiting the impostor. He's leaving soon."

"How can you be so mean to him like that?"

"I'm not. I'm getting him a present. So that he'd always know he was here."

He could tell that Al's soul was grinning with joy at that.

"Just don't let him know I care this much, okay?"

"Yes, yes."

* * *

Zidane preferred playing Keeper. He was quick, even in the water, but he felt the water was not as easy to pull his agile moves as the air was. Having long hair didn't help the matters either. Even in this dream Cornelia, paradise to the champions of Cosmos, he found himself bound to certain rules, so he often found his long bangs blocking his vision during the game. For once, he was on Tidus's team. It always seemed to guarantee a win, seeing as how he was the only one who knew the whole rules to the game.

Tidus passed to Firion, who shot at the opponent's goal, manned by the Warrior. Score! Go team. He did find himself quite bored though. He didn't have to work as hard at keeping goal as before, mostly due to the fact that Tidus was a good captain and could pull the all-out offensive plays and switch the others to defense on a dime. Bartz gave him a thumbs up as he passed to Tidus. The game was going well, it seemed.

His mind wandered. How could Kuja have recognized those books? That was a given, they were brought to Terra. How? Amestris's world was taken over, but why would Garland find books on alchemy vaguely important if magic had the ability to break the laws alchemy was forced to follow.

"A Philosopher's Stone?" Kuja said. It wasn't a touch, his mind had drifted into a fantasy, it seemed. Bad idea, get back to the game. He couldn't, he was drawn further in. He could see Kuja, dressed even more ostentatiously that he had been when Zidane fought him. The feather motif of before seemed to adorn the Genome to the point of adding large, fake wings attached to a loose-fitting robe that fell to just above the knees. It reminded him of the frescoes of Aether spirits in the church back in Lindblum, down to the precise pleats extending vertically from the waistband. He thought he saw the violet-gray color of Kuja's hair in a tail twitching idly by high-laced golden sandals. His hair also extended much further than it had in the end, and was not quite as wild.

"Indeed," Garland's voice said from elsewhere. It was where he was standing it came from. "It allowed me to grant you magic."

Kuja lounged further on a couch, as if he were a god of days gone past. "I probably could have done it even without." He flipped a page of a nearby book. Zidane recognized the book. It was one of the first he had read to teach himself alchemy. "And killing people to make something like that is ridiculous. There's much better uses for souls than as energy."

He, Garland, nodded. "Indeed, but why not try that method. It seemed to work just fine."

"Very well, let me know when you're ready for another attack on that silly world."

Garland laughed a goodbye and headed elsewhere. Zidane recognized the new location. Garland's old lab. It was livelier in those days.

"I won't need you much longer Kuja," Garland said looking at an experiment. Zidane knew it was likely him, but something was different. Even as a child, he didn't think he looked quite like that. It looked more like Ed, but that was ridiculous, wasn't it?

"It's ironic, you tried to save your world all those years ago. Now you'll start destroying this one when you tried to save your old one. Don't you think so, Edward?"

"Zidane! Dammit, wake up kid." It was Squall, he was the only one who called him "Kid."

He tried speaking, only to cough up some water. "I'm fine," he said. "Don't know what happened."

"I'll tell you what happened, you froze up and started drowning. Tidus had to throw the game to save you. What happened?"

He laughed a bit. "Nothing, just a bad memory, that's all." How could he tell them what was going on? That he's in a different world? That it has some relation to his, most likely in the past? That it will get destroyed by a maniac, and that all the jokes about him and Ed being the same person had no idea how right they were? No, he had no proof that he and Ed had the same soul. Garland, or whatever he went by before then, only chose his appearance for Zidane.

_Yet it makes too much sense,_ he felt Kuja say. _You seem to suffer déjà vu around that piece of armor. You instinctively hate that other artificial human, and with most of those you've met, with the exception of Ed, you've managed to easily earn the trust of._

_Ed liked me, once he found out how alike we are in the right areas and wrong in enough that we wouldn't drive each other insane… it's too much of a coincidence. I'm Ed, I think. We can confirm with that thing should we face it when we head back in a few days_

"Zidane, you're blanking again." It couldn't have been that long, Kuja's senses generally took only a second, at most, no matter how long. Even his weren't too long. It had to have been five seconds, tops.

_Even that's enough, brother. Be glad you have friends like these._

He shook his head. "Like I said, I'm fine. How about we pick up that game?"

"I don't think so," Bartz said. "We all worried about you when you lost yourself. Wolie actually exerted the energy to show an emotion."

The Warrior looked at Bartz. "I am not that stoic, and since when am I 'Wolie'?"

Bartz laughed. "Well, since you won't give us a name, I'm giving you one. You call yourself 'Warrior of Light,' I take the first sounds of each and get 'Wolie.'"

Bartz always knew how to make him laugh. "I like it," Zidane said. "Seconding the new name for Wolie."

"Thirding," Tidus said. "All in favor?" Bartz, Zidane, Tidus, the Kid, and Terra raised their hands immediately. Firion, Cecil, and Squall did a moment later. Only Cloud and the Warrior kept their hands down.

"Eight to Two, guess he's Wolie," Cecil said. "It's certainly easier to say."

"I'm not going to respond to Wolie."

Zidane forced a smile. "I'll miss talking to you then."

* * *

Everything was gathered and set up in the same location as he had arrived. He spent a long time in Amestris, most of it trying to survive, learn the alchemic style, and stealing what he needed to practice. He was lucky that he found Ed and the others were willing to vaguely help. There was the chalked circle, the proper ingredients, and he was standing where he should.

"Sure you don't want to stay?" The colonel asked with a slight grin.

Zidane nodded. "I promised her that I'd come back. You should probably leave. I'm about to add another law to my long list of those I have broken."

Ed shrugged. "That's if we would be able to find you. Although, you don't need a circle either, why are you using one?"

"Just helps me focus. I've been doing Alchemy for what? Six months?"

Ed nodded. "At least remember us."

Zidane chuckled, taking off his dusty cloak. "Don't think I can ever forget you, Ed." Ed knew there was a conditional for that statement, but it was a promise of if he was capable of remembering. "Or Al, or even the Lieutenant Colonel. I'll buy a drink for him back home when I turn eighteen."

"Wait! Ed got you something!" Al said. He opened the suit and pulled out a chain with a charm on it.

Ed muttered something along the lines of "Way to sell me out, Al" as Zidane took it.

"We decided that you should be an honorary Elric brother, since you'd fit in. It's the symbol of our master. She calls it a Flamel."

"And we both know Ed needs an older brother." He appreciated the craftwork on the cross, serpent, crown, and wings. The two really cared about him.

"Like a hole in my head!"

That earned a laugh from the other two blonds, Zidane placing the necklace in his pocket. "I'll miss you all. It's a shame I have to pick one set of friends over another." He felt Kuja make a rude comment about that. "But I really miss them all." He clapped his hands together, placed them on the circle, and disappeared.

"I'm not just an honorary Elric brother, am I?" He said to the strange creature standing at the door.

Its vaguely human shape gave an unnaturally wide grin. "Got it in one. Now, do you want to go back to Gaia or not?"

Zidane looked away. "What's the price?"

"I'm giving you a choice, lucky you. I usually just take what I want and let you go." Zidane doubted that it was doing this for anything more than a little fun at the lesser beings it saw. "Either you can forget what happened after the roots caved on both of you, including that there's no longer just one, or you can only be there a short time, and come back to Amestris, and then end up with your name and deeds forgotten by the annals of history. Your quick understanding of the situation would be detrimental if you stayed in Gaia with that knowledge."

He gave a hollow laugh. The decision would be tough.

* * *

Zidane found himself at the roots of the former Iifa tree, disoriented. What had just happened? Garnet, he needed to find her, he promised that, but he was so worn out, he needed to rest. Where was the nearest place he could rest? Did he have a tent? No, wouldn't work there. Guess he had to get moving elsewhere to recover. He put a hand to his chest, feeling the silver necklace. Since when was he wearing it? It didn't matter. It gave him hope, everything was going to be fine. He'll go back to his Dagger as soon as he could.

His clothes a mess, his weapons in hand, he took his first steps towards his friends.


End file.
